Memories
by GwenCreepy
Summary: - ¿Dónde... estoy? Esas fueron las palabras que dije cuando desperté en este lugar... No sabía nada, no recordaba nada... Todo en mi mente estaba blanco... Mis memorias habían desaparecido... Y con ellas todo lo que yo era...


**N/A:** Hola a todos, y bienvenidos a mi primer fic de Ib. Espero que lo podáis disfrutar. Por cierto el fic es de IbxGarry, con leve yuri de parte de Mary. Si no os gusta la pareja no hace falta ni que leáis siquiera el prólogo. Pero aun así si os encanta esta pareja u os llama la atención. ¡Bienvenidos!

 **Fandom:** Ib

 **Disclaimer:** Los personajes de IB no me pertenecen, pertenecen a su creador **kouri**

 **Advertencias:** Está historia contiene escenas de violencia explícita, vocabulario ofensivo, futuros non-con( Violación entre otras cosas), mucho lemos y mucho salseo. Os advierto a los más jóvenes que aún quieren tener su inocencia intacta que no lean el fic. Como seguramente pasaréis de mi advertencia. Pasad y preparad la fregona porque va a ser un viaje muuuy movidito.

 ** _Cambio de escena:_** _(corte de línea)_ ** __-_-_-_-_-__**

 **Cambio de narrador: :::::::::::::::::**

 _Flashback_

 **Pensamiento: "..."**

 **Sueño:** [...]

* * *

Las memorias son una parte esencial de nuestro ser, no solamente porque nos hacen recordar quienes somos, también nos ayudan a experimentar todo tipo de sentimientos dependiendo el tipo de recuerdo, eso es cierto. Pero…

¿Qué pasaría si un día te despertases y no tuvieses ni una sola memoria de tu pasado? ¿Qué podría ocurrir si lo único que eres capaz de recordar es tu nombre?

¿Estáis confundidos? Bien, porque así es como yo me siento estando en este maldito sitio.

Un lugar donde la lógica no existe, un lugar donde todo ser viviente, o eso creo, me persigue y se divierte a mi costa. Un lugar donde toda cosa parece querer matarte, mientras se burla de ti.

Si no fuera porque hace tiempo me acostumbré a estar en esta locura, quizás habría sucumbido hace mucho tiempo. Y realmente, pienso que ya sucumbí a la demencia absoluta.

Aunque realmente, me resulta superflua la respuesta en estos instantes.

Y ahora, me encuentro tumbado en el frío suelo de una de las tantas salas, con un pequeño peluche para mi detestable que está "sentado" en mi regazo. Mirándome fijamente con esos grandes botones rojos que usa a modo de ojos, mientras que yo tan solo intento no prestarle la más mínima atención, aunque no es tan sencillo.

– ¿Qué te ocuurre Garry~? – me pregunta el maquiavélico muñeco con una extraña preocupación en su tono de voz. ¡Ah, se me olvidaba decirlo! También es capaz de hablar.

– No es nada – sentencié secamente para no tener que responderle nada más

– Ya llevas mucho tiempo aquí, pero… ¿todavía no recuerdas nada? – dijo ladeando levemente su cabeza y a su pregunta simplemente negué para hacer que este soltara su típico "jijiji~" que tan de los nervios me ponía, aunque claro prefería tenerlo contento para que no viniera el grande – Mejor, ¡así te quedarás más tiempo con nosotros! – parecía incluso emocionado por aquella noticia. Simplemente le acaricié la cabeza haciendo que volviese a soltar aquella risilla y suspiré para mirar al oscuro techo de aquella sala.

Ya hacía tiempo que me encontraba aquí, después de varios meses, más o menos, pues aquí no sabía si pasaban horas, días o meses. El caso era que después de que todos los seres se acostumbrasen a mi presencia las cosas se calmaron bastante y no se vivía tan mal… bueno, todavía tenía a las mujeres esas de los cuadros que no dejaban de acosarme, pero por el resto, creo que estoy bien. Aun así, sigo creyendo que no debo estar aquí, que yo… no pertenezco a este lugar.

A parte de mi nombre, lo único que tengo de antes es un pequeño pañuelo blanco con un bordado carmesí que dice "Ib". No sé quién pueda ser, pero siento que fue alguien importante. Ah, tan sólo espero que mis memorias puedan volver pronto para así poder saber quién soy realmente. O al menos saber que demonios hago aquí.

 **:::::::::::::::::**

 _A veces la verdad está justo frente a nosotros, pero en cambio nosotros nunca la vemos porque está escondida frente a nuestros ojos._

 _Garry no puede recordar nada más que despertar en aquel lugar pero… ¿qué ha pasado con Ib?_

 _Ninguno de los dos tienen recuerdos de ninguno, pero por causas del destino ellos volverán a encontrarse._

 _Ambos tendrán que pasar por muchas cosas para recuperar sus memorias para así poder estar juntos._

 _¿Podrán conseguirlo?_

 _O..._

 _¿Habrá algún impedimento que no les permita estar juntos?_


End file.
